


The Courage of Silence

by TetuQueen



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetuQueen/pseuds/TetuQueen
Summary: Daisuke woke up at 4AM, to the same sound as usual. His father’s groans and his sister’s cries were still too terrifying to get over, even for someone like him. The sounds in themselves weren’t all that bad, but the young boy knew where they came from. And why. And that was the thing that made it so sickening. Thank God, V-mon was in the Digital World, away from all this. For once, Daisuke was jealous that the little blue monster got to sleep under the silent night sky.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 14





	The Courage of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fanfic I've ever posted, so don't expect it to actually be good xD  
> The character's personalities might not be what they are in the series but I tried my best. Also, my native language is not English, so sorry for any spelling errors :D

Daisuke woke up at 4AM, to the same sound as usual. His father’s groans and his sister’s cries were still too terrifying to get over, even for someone like him. The sounds in themselves weren’t all that bad, but the young boy knew where they came from. And why. And that was the thing that made it so sickening. Thank God, V-mon was in the Digital World, away from all this. For once, Daisuke was jealous that the little blue monster got to sleep under the silent night sky.  
Oh, what a dream it would be. Not having to face the fact that this family did not live a normal happy life, nowhere even near to that. He wouldn’t have to accept the fact that he was going to be his father’s next victim tomorrow night. In the Digital World, he could just lie down next to the people he loves, look at the beautiful stars and joke about meaningless things until his body forced him to sleep. And the best thing, he wouldn’t wake up to this.  
Daisuke took one of his pillows and folded it so that it would muffle out at least a little bit of the noise. It didn’t work. It never worked, and he knew that, but it was still better than nothing. 

As the alarm clock went off, Daisuke finally looked somewhere else than the ceiling or the wall. The alarm wasn’t the thing to really wake him up though, as he had already been awake for several hours, for reasons he’d rather not remember. He didn’t really feel like eating breakfast, mainly because he would have to sit in the same room as that man for more than he really had to. So, Daisuke decided to start the school day by starving.  
And by the time he got to school, he came to regret it.  
Takeru and Hikari were sitting on a bench together, eating their own breakfasts. Daisuke’s stomach immediately grumbled, and the boy had to force himself not to steal the blonde’s sandwich.

“Good morning Daisuke,” Hikari said full of joy as the talk with Takeru took a breaking point. Daisuke forced a smile through all the hunger and thoughts of the night and answered with the same response as always; “Good morning.”  
The three of them sat together, talking for a few ten minutes before the school bell rang. They were all in the same class, which Daisuke was both glad and not glad about. Even through all the boring lessons, he had to keep that fake smile on his face, pretending that everything was as it should be. Which was far from the truth.

The third period had ended, and so was finally the time for lunch. Or breakfast, for Daisuke. The whole group, now including Iori and Miyako, went to the cafeteria to eat their bentos. Daisuke sat in the corner of the table, where Hikari sat beside him and on the other side was Miyako. Takeru sat in the middle seat while Iori sat in the farthest corner from Daisuke.  
As always, their talk didn’t really consist of anything serious. Everything in the Digital World was fine, and that could be seen from their usual conversations. He remembered when the Kaiser fiasco was still a thing and all they ever talked about was the poor Digimon and what they believed the Kaiser would do next and where he would strike. Now, the conversation was as normal as it could possibly be.

“Taichi actually had a football match on Sunday, and I went to watch it with my mother. It’s sometimes so funny to watch how determined Tai is to get to that ball,” Hikari blabbered on, giggling from time to time as she imagined the scenes in her mind again.

“I would’ve come too, but I got the rare chance to go meet Yamato and my father,” Takeru said, taking a bite from his food and swallowing. The word ‘father’ took Daisuke’s attention, even though he knew it wasn’t his father they were talking about.  
“I hadn’t seen them for two months, as dad is really busy with work and Yamato has a lot of stuff in school plus, he has to take care of his band.”

“I’m so glad I can live with both of my parents. I can’t imagine what it would be like to only live with mom,” Hikari mentioned as Miyako nodded her head in agreement.

Can’t imagine? Daisuke sure can.  
For one, he could be free from all the emotional and sexual abuse. He wouldn’t have to fear the events that would take place every other night and every time he failed in a football match or couldn’t get on time for the practices.  
For two, his sister wouldn’t have to fear either and she wouldn’t have to make sure she got only straight A’s. She could finally take a break and live her own life.  
For three, his mother wouldn’t have to be stuck in a household she had almost no control over.  
Everything would just be better. Literally everything.

“Good for you guys. I actually have to plan when I can see him,”

Daisuke almost laughed at that. Fuck no, I would never do that.

“but I guess that’s better than not seeing him at all.”

What? You must be kidding me, that’d be a dream come true.

“Though, I have to admit, I hate the fact that he’s a workaholic. I’d rather have him at the apartment so we could spend some more time together.”

No, no, no. What the hell? Is he out of his mind? Daisuke didn’t notice that he had stopped eating while listening to the other boy. He raised his look to Takeru, who seemed to notice his movements, as their eyes met. 

“What’s wrong Daisuke?” he asked, changing his look from the happy, talkative one to a concerned one. That seemed to bring Daisuke back to reality, at least enough to realize his own actions. He quickly put his chopsticks away and closed the bento box.

“I’m sorry, I just remembered something urgent. I’m gonna go now,” he said, then stood up and left the cafeteria with a suspicious kind of rush.

“What… was that?” Takeru mumbled, looking at the slowly closing door that Daisuke had just gone through. When it was fully closed, he turned back and noticed the same questioning look on everybody’s face.

Luckily, the bathroom was always empty during the lunch break, and today was no exception. Daisuke took a deep breath when the door was surely closed. He had to calm down, now was not the time to get a panic attack.  
This is exactly what he was talking about. His father made everything so hard. Even something as normal as talking about adults with friends. He could only imagine what the others were going to assume about him now. Surely, they wouldn’t believe Daisuke’s little lie about having something that urgent. All of them knew perfectly well that Daisuke was never the person to have something urgent. And even if he did, he wouldn’t stress about it and leave just like that.  
Oh God, I really messed up.

Daisuke walked over one of the sinks and turned on the water. Making sure it was as cold as it could possibly get, he splashed some on his face. Oh yeah… Daisuke thought as he remembered the usual pattern of his father’s actions. It’s my turn today, he thought, getting only more depressed. The thought alone was enough for his ass to start hurting.  
He looked at himself in the mirror for an abnormally long time before he got an idea. I could go visit Ken. And stay there. I could make up an excuse to stay there for the night, but the boy already knew how not realistic the idea was. What could possibly be a good excuse to randomly pop up there and stay overnight? Also, it was Monday, and he had to get his books from his room for tomorrow’s lessons. And, he did not want to imagine how enraged his father would be when he would go home on Tuesday.  
But the thought of not having to go home today was really endearing. Maybe he would at least walk through Tamachi to think about it.  
Yeah, that was going to be his plan.  
Daisuke stayed in the bathroom until classes were about to start. Taking another deep breath, he took his bento box and started walking towards the next boring history lesson.

Or maybe he should’ve skipped. Throughout the whole lesson, Takeru kept staring at him. Hikari gave glances as well, but she was not as bad as the boy. Literally, Daisuke couldn’t look at Takeru even once without seeing the other boy stare back. This was not helping the already building anxiety he was having about this night. It only reminded that they knew, or assumed, that something was wrong. And Daisuke knew what was wrong. And now he couldn’t get a break from the thought. Great. Just what he wanted.  
Suddenly, he saw a note on his desk. The girl next to him quietly whispered, that Takeru, who sat behind her, told her to give it to him. Daisuke nodded and stared at the folded-up note a while until he opened it.

I’m sorry if I said something that bothered you at the cafeteria.  
Can we talk after school?

Daisuke read the two sentences a couple of times, until he turned to look at Takeru. The blond looked at him with the same look as before, during the lunch break. Daisuke thought for a moment if he really wanted to, but he realized he had already acted suspicious enough and didn’t want to cause his friends more worry. So, he nodded and turned back to try and focus on what the teacher was talking about.

When the last class was over, and Daisuke started to pack all his stuff, Takeru already walked next to him. Daisuke quickly put his pencil case and notebook into his backpack and stood up. The boys stared at each other’s eyes awkwardly before leaving the classroom without a word. They walked to the lockers right in front of the doors. That was when the other boy first opened his mouth to talk.

“So… What’s wrong?” he asked really carefully. Daisuke opened his locker and at the same tried to quickly come up with a good answer. An answer that was not the truth.

“Nothing. Really. I know I acted suspicious and stuff, but there was this thing I really needed to do.”

“And what was that?”

Daisuke got mute for a couple of seconds. Why the fuck does he have to be so curious?

“Uhh… One of the teachers wanted to talk with me. And I totally forgot it. I just suddenly remembered it in the cafeteria and got a little bit scared because I had no idea what I had done to deserve a personal conversation with the teacher,” he explained in a small panic. He knew he was not good at making up lies.

“Oh, okay. What did the teacher say then?” Takeru asked, obviously sending Daisuke the message that he was not buying his little lie.

“It was… It was just about my studying. The teacher was worried about my grades since you know, they’re not exactly the best.”

“Right,” Takeru mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning on the one locker beside him. “Well, can I walk with you?”

Daisuke’s movements slowed down as he looked at Takeru with a slight confusion. “Are you not going to walk with Hikari?”

“I mean, usually, yes, but I thought it wouldn’t hurt to spend a little bit more time with you.”

Daisuke turned back to his locker and sighed. “Uh, okay. If you really want to.”

The two boys, after gathering their stuff, walked out of the school building. Takeru carefully glanced at Daisuke from time to time, obviously wanting to say something but didn’t really know if he should.

“Hey… I’m not going home by the way. I had plans to go to Ken’s place,” Daisuke said, remembering that he would have to walk to the opposite direction he would usually walk to. Takeru didn’t say anything for a while, but eventually just mumbled ‘okay’ without questioning anything.

“I guess we have to part ways soon then,” Takeru commented.

The boys continued their way for some time, before Takeru said his goodbyes and continued on his own way to home.


End file.
